This disclosure relates to remote, and preferably radio, controlled toys. More particularly, the disclosure is concerned with a radio controlled two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or a bicycle.
Radio controlled or remotely controlled toys are popular toys. Radio controlled toys often attempt to emulate the standard vehicle configuration and incorporate radio control technology.
The configuration of radio-controlled toys is dependent on the power, transmission and other systems to operate the toy in a stable manner, and to permit the toy to perform dynamic maneuvers and actions while maintaining a balance for continuous operation of the toy.
Design considerations include the dimensions of the device, the mass, namely the power to weight ratio, of the toy and the location of the toy's center of gravity.
There is a need for a toy remote control motorcycle and more particularly a toy motorcycle which is radio controlled with respect to balance, speed and steering. Toy motorcycles or bicycles having two wheels present balance and steering problems which are complex and different from problems encountered with four wheeled radio controlled toy vehicles.
In some cases similar problems exist in other vehicles having less than four wheels to effect a normal spaced balanced relationship. The disclosure is also directed to toy vehicles having less than four wheels.
These problems with balance and steering in vehicles with less than four wheels have been approached in a number of different ways by the prior art, but none is really satisfactory.